


"Tiger has stripes, I have eyeliner."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doing Magnus' makeup, Based on 3x11 sneak peek, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babysitting Madzie, but with a twist, domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus struggles with eyeliner, Alec is there to help. But is he any good? Also, Madzie is coming over and both Magnus and Alec are beyond happy to spend time with their favourite little warlock![Based on the sneak peek, with a twist]





	"Tiger has stripes, I have eyeliner."

**Author's Note:**

> OMG BUT THAT SNEAK PEEK THO!! HOW ARE ANY OF US STILL ALIVE????

Magnus was frowning, leaning closer to the mirror and he then cleared his throat, blinking a few times as he decided to try his luck again. The frown in between his eyebrows was settled deep in as he brought the eyeliner pencil closer to his eye again, attempting to do his other eye again. This was a lot harder to do without his magic and he pressed his lips together. He heard footsteps coming closer, Alec curiously walking over to his boyfriend. He leaned down, almost placing his chin on top of Magnus' shoulder as he watched his boyfriend do his make up. Without his magic, Magnus now had to go the old fashioned way and Alec liked watching his boyfriend do his makeup.

It was maybe because he enjoyed watching Magnus doing all those different, silly expressions while he was applying the products, or maybe it was because Magnus looked adorable sitting there and struggling. Either way, he found it quite enjoyable, but at the same time, he didn't know why Magnus bothered so much with it; it wasn't like he needed all of that stuff on his face. Without it, he was beyond beautiful. He chuckled when Magnus let out a groan of frustration and he leaned a bit closer, his smile growing just a little bit as Magnus lowered his hand.

“I don’t know how people do this every day,” said Magnus, staring at the eyeliner and he pressed his lips together. It was like the eyeliner was laughing back at him and he wanted to roll his eyes, continuing his monologue. “It’s taking me an eternity to look myself halfway presentable,” he then commented as he looked himself in the mirror, missing the look he was able to create with his magic and he sighed sadly. Alec frowned when he heard that and just couldn’t hold back from making a comment, because he needed to tell his boyfriend that he was just as gorgeous without it.

“Oh, I don’t know why you think you’d need it,” chimed Alec in, Magnus too busy staring down at the pencil, prepared to call this defeat. “You’re beautiful the way you are,” he then said, still staring at Magnus’ reflection in the mirror, literal hearts in his eyes and Magnus looked up when he heard that. His facial expression softened up when he heard that and a little smile spread across his face, heart melting. Alexander was so soft with his words lately and his heart still wasn’t really used to it.

A little satisfied grin spread across Alec’s face when he saw Magnus turning up to him and he knew for a fact that he had just earned himself a kiss. His heart did a little jump when he felt Magnus’ lips landing against his cheek softly, grazing the skin. Magnus couldn’t not kiss his boyfriend, who had already made his heart melt and he slowly turned around in his chair, looking up at Alec, who was now standing in his usual position, hands behind his back and he grinned.

“Thank you,” said Magnus softly, smiling up at his boyfriend. “But it’s not about beauty,” he then said, chuckling. He knew he looked damn good with or without makeup, that wasn’t the point. He liked how he looked with it, though. Made him feel strong and fierce. “A tiger has stripes,” said Magnus and placed the eyeliner down onto the desk. “I have eyeliner,” he then in his own extra way and pointed to his eyes, making the Shadowhunter chuckle when he heard that. Magnus was so precious that Alec couldn’t stop smiling. Then an idea popped into his mind.

“Well, my strong tiger,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled in amusement when Alec stepped closer and took the eyeliner now into his own hand. “How about I give it a go?” asked Alec and smiled when he saw the look on Magnus’ face. Magnus was surprised to hear Alexander’s offer to say at least, because Alexander doing makeup was the last thing that would cross his mind and he held back his laughter. “I’ll make you look fiercer than any tiger out there,” he said and Magnus couldn’t really say no to that puppy-eyed look. In the end, he only nodded and wondered if he was going to regret what was following. What did he get himself into?

“Bring it on, Shadowhunter,” said Magnus with a little chuckle. Hey, at least he’d get a good laugh out of it. He doubted Alec was any good at it, but it also didn’t matter and Alec happily sat on top of Magnus’ legs, saddling on top of him and he leaned closer, Magnus smiling when their faces were then very close to each other and the focused look on Alec’s face made him chuckle, so he decided not to make any comments about it.

Did Alec know what he was doing? Well, kind of. It wasn’t his first time holding the eyeliner pencil; when he and Izzy were younger, she made him do her makeup for fun. Considering all of that, he was no Michelangelo with that pencil. He was barely decent enough to draw a straight line, but then again, not much worse than Magnus, who almost poked his eye out before and he grinned when he saw the curious look on Magnus’ face. “I’m no Michelangelo, but my skills are sufficient enough,” commented Alec and Magnus snorted at the reference, remembering what he said when they first met.

“Mmm, he can’t compare to you, darling,” said Magnus under his breath and Alec flushed up to his ears, but the smile on his lips was proud. He was adorable and Magnus was trying his best not to laugh out loud when Alec went closer to him again, leaning his face closer and then he frowned. “You meaning to start today, artist?” he then teased him and Alec only nodded, studying the unfinished eye and then finally opened up the eyeliner, taking in a deep breath. Okay, he got this, even though Magnus’ handsome face was being a big distraction.

“Close your eyes,” whispered Alec and with a smile, Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut, smile wider when he felt Alec’s fingers on his cheek, tilting his head back a little bit and he held back his laughter when he felt Alec’s breath against his nose, the tip of the eyeliner on his eyelid and he could tell that Alec’s hand was shaking. Alec was trying really hard; he didn’t even know why he proposed that idea, but he really wanted to try doing Magnus’ makeup for a while now, his tongue sticking out a little bit as he was frowning really hard as he tried to stop his hand from shaking too hard.

Magnus peaked through his right eye and he started shaking when he saw the look on Alexander’s face. Alec was just too adorable for his own good and Alec’s eyes widened, quickly pulling back a little and he clicked with his tongue. “What?” asked Magnus when he saw the unamused look on Alec’s face.

“Stay still,” said Alec and fixed Magnus’ head again. “Don’t laugh if you don’t want to lose an eye,” he then said and gently booped Magnus’ nose, who laughed, but then nodded, closing his eyes again. “Good,” said Alec and then went back to doing that eye, trying to mimic the best way he could what Magnus had on his other eye. It wasn’t even that hard, but since this was Magnus that he was doing the makeup on, he was extra careful. Each and every move that he made counted and he was holding back his breath.

“Wow, this is taking a long time, Michelangelo,” commented Magnus, shaking with laughter again as Alec was really taking his time.

“Precision takes time,” said Alec softly.

“Hey, what are you doing now?” asked Magnus when he felt Alec drawing on his other eye, which he had finished on his own and it looked pretty good, thank you very much.

“Fixing it,” said Alec and Magnus wanted to roll his eyes.

“You’re fixing _my_ mistakes?” asked Magnus in amusement. He wasn’t even offended, just amused and Alec nodded. “Will you be done soon? I kind of don’t have the time to-”

“Patience is a virtue,” said Alec and Magnus snorted. “Okay, open your eyes,” whispered the hunter and Magnus looked at Alec again, who gently cradled his face and smiled. “Good,” he said, satisfied with results. “Now look up,” he said and Magnus grinned. Alec really was detailed, wasn’t he? “Just let me fix this and we’ll be done,” he said, Magnus wondering how he looked like. Probably like a racoon. Alec was gently holding his cheek, gently pulling down with his thumb as he was drawing on Magnus’ waterline and he quickly finished there, pulling back and he smiled proudly. “Okay look at me?”

“How do I look?” asked Magnus and batted his eyelashes playfully.

“Beautiful,” blurted out Alec, gently wiping away a bit of eyeliner that got smudged under Magnus’ eyes and he then looked into his eyes. He did a good job, Alec was proud of himself and Magnus smiled, leaning up to place a kiss on top of his lips, Alec kissing him again and he pressed their foreheads together, cupping Magnus’ face again. “No glitter today?”

Magnus smiled and shook his head. “I thought I’d keep it simple today, I’m not planning on going anywhere,” said Magnus as his heart started beating faster when he thought about his plans for the day. He was going to spend it at home, Madzie was coming over and he couldn’t stop smiling. He loved the little warlock and because he wanted to surprise Alec, he kept it a secret. But, yes, Madzie was coming over and was going to spend the day over. Alexander was going to be thrilled once he’d find out.

“Okay,” said Alec and pecked his lips.

“Can I see myself now?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, standing up and Magnus leaned closer to the mirror, eyes wide. Hey! That didn’t look even half bad. It wasn’t perfect, but it looked pretty darn good, turning to Alec, surprised.

“You look surprised,” commented Alec and chuckled.

“I didn’t reckon you’d be good at it,” said Magnus and went back to staring himself again. “You continue to surprise me, Alexander,” commented Magnus and stood up, Alec looking down, feeling kind of shy at the compliment, but he then looked up again.

“Suppose having a sister pays off,” said Alec and grinned.

“Izzy taught you?”

“Yeah, forced me to do her makeup when we were little,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, gently tugged on Alec’s shirt to pull him closer.

“You’re a man of many talents,” said Magnus and smiled as they kissed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Alec turned around, narrowing his eyes.

“You expecting anyone?” asked Alec.

“Actually, yes!” said Magnus happily and his heart was about to burst with excitement again. Oh, they were already here and he was in such a hurry to get to the door, that he left without saying anything, leaving Alec alone in the room, who chuckled and then slowly went after Magnus, stopping in the sitting room and the smile was bright on his face when he saw Madzie, who quickly ran up to him, picking her right up into his arms.

When Alec heard that Madzie would be over until Catarina was back from the nursing convention, he couldn’t stop smiling and Magnus’ heart melted when he saw his gorgeous boyfriend with the girl in his arms. Alexander was amazing with children, happily sighing. Alec already wished that it was the end of work, because how could he even possibly focus on work now that he knew that Madzie would be over. Ugh, being a responsible adult sucked and he waved Catarina goodbye, pouting then, because it would soon be time for him to leave. He let Madzie down, who was happily skipping over to the couch and sat down there.

Before leaving, Alec had his cup of coffee and with his head bowed down in disappointment he walked over to the door. “Come, Sweet Pea, let’s go walk Alec to the door,” said Magnus and picked up the little warlock, who happily nodded. Alec opened the door and his heart melted when he turned around; Magnus, with a child in his arms. Such a picture perfect image, sighing happily.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave,” whined Alec.

“Aw, we’re not going anywhere. We’ll be waiting for you right here once you come back,” said Magnus and winked, Alec nodding.

“I’ll miss you,” said Madzie and Alec was a few seconds away from calling the Institute and telling them that he wasn’t showing up. But the look on Magnus’ face told him that he needed to go to work and he just nodded with a loud sigh.

“I’ll miss you two both,” said Alec, promising to finish the work early that day. Magnus hummed and then stepped closer to Alec, who gently placed a kiss on top of his lips, giving him a goodbye kiss. He then looked at Madzie and kissed the top of her head, the warlock happily giggling. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised and thus was on his way to the Institute.

It wasn’t an easy day for Alec; the whole mission with Jace and it was… just ugh. He tried talking to him about Clary, but his Parabatai wouldn’t listen. Neither to him nor Izzy, so… he couldn’t do much about it. But, none of that matter, because as soon as he stepped back into Magnus’ loft, he heard giggles from the living room. He went in there and found Magnus and Madzie sitting on the floor, Madzie giving Magnus a makeover. Now, he sparkled more than ever and Alec happily joined him on there.

With a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips, all of the worries stayed away for the day. Magnus had his own baggage, Alec had his own; but with Madzie over, none of that matter and Alec was laughing when Madzie announced that Alec was also getting a makeover, loud giggling and laughing being heard throughout the entire loft.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :).


End file.
